1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a telephone system, and more particularly to a method of automatically switching telephone system to an on-hook state by automatically switching the spring circuit to the on-hook state when the spring circuit of the telephone system is maintained in the off-hook state for an unreasonably long time.
2. Description of Related Art
In the modern times, the communication devices become indispensable for people to communicate with each other. In our daily life or during the working time, the telephone is the most common telecommunication device. Generally, a telephone includes a mechanical cross spring and a control circuit (hereinafter spring circuit) corresponding to the mouthpiece of the telephone to determine whether the telephone is in the on-hook or off-hook state.
For example, when the user is going to make a phone call, he/she will pick up the mouthpiece so that the spring circuit is in the off-hook state and thus turns on the communication circuit. On the other hand, when the user is going to finish the call, he/she will hang up the mouthpiece so that the spring circuit is in the on-hook state and thus turns off the communication circuit.
It should be noted that when the spring circuit is in the off-hook state, the telephone cannot receive the phone call. If the user does not hang up the mouthpiece properly, or the children pick up the mouthpiece just for fun, the spring circuit will be always in the off-hook state, and therefore the telephone cannot receive the phone call and the user might miss an important phone call.